FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a general reciprocating compressor.
The reciprocating compressor comprises: a hermetic case 106 where a suction pipe 102 and a discharge pipe 104 are connected to each other; a reciprocating motor 108 arranged in the case 106 for generating a reciprocating motion power; and a compressing unit 110 for compressing a fluid by receiving the reciprocating motion power generated from the reciprocating motor 108.
The reciprocating motor 108 includes: an outer stator 112 having a cylindrical shape accordingly as a plurality of thin lamination sheets are radially stacked; an inner stator 114 arranged at an inner circumference surface of the outer stator 112 with a certain gap and having a cylindrical shape accordingly as a plurality of thin lamination sheets are radially stacked; magnets 116 arranged in a circumference direction between the outer stator 112 and the inner stator 114; and a magnet frame 120 to which the plurality of magnets 116 are fixed and the magnet frame 120 connected to a piston 118 which is to be reciprocated.
A winding coil assembly 124 for forming a flux between the outer stator 112 and the inner stator 114 when a power is applied is mounted to the outer stator 112.
As shown in FIG. 2, the winding coil assembly 124 includes: a bobbin 130 having a cavity 132 at an outer circumference surface thereof; a coil 134 wound on the cavity 132 of the bobbin 130 by a plurality of turns and fixed to the bobbin 130; and a cover 136 mounted at an outer circumference surface of the bobbin 130 on which the coil 134 is wound, and for covering the coil 134.
Herein, the bobbin 130 is manufactured by an injection molding with a plastic material, and the cover 136 is also formed with the same plastic resin as the bobbin 130.
Manufacturing processes of the winding coil assembly 124 will be explained as follows. As shown in FIG. 3, the bobbin 130 is manufactured by an injection molding as a ring shape having the cavity 132 at the outer circumference surface thereof. Next, the coated coil 134 is wound on the cavity 132 of the bobbin 130 by a plurality of turns, and then the cover 136 is mounted on the outer circumference surface of the bobbin 130. Subsequently, the winding coil is put in a die 138 and manufactured by a die casting method.
However, in the winding coil assembly of a reciprocating motor in accordance with the conventional art, since the bobbin 130 is formed with a plastic material, an intensity of the bobbin 130 is weak thus to have a problem that a deformation may occur when the coil 134 is wound on the cavity 132 of the bobbin 130. Besides, a winding intensity of the coil 134 has to be properly controlled, thereby having difficult assembly processes.
Also, in order to wind the coil 134, the bobbin 130 and the cover 136 are required, so that the number of components is increased and thereby a manufacturing cost is increased.
Besides, the coil 134 is wound on the bobbin 130 and then the cover 136 is mounted thereon and manufactured by the die 138 casting, so that manufacturing processes are complicated, the number of processes is increased, and thereby a manufacturing cost is increased whereas a productivity is lowered.